Una hiena disfrazada de oveja
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Alice deja el infierno que por años fue su vida con la esperanza de que ahora que se reencuentre con sus hermanos todo sea distinto pero Isabella, quien la odia, hará lo imposible por acabarla sin contar que Stefan la defenderá a pesar de todo.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama. Los personajes son de las increibles señoras Smith y Meyer**

* * *

Su vida no era perfecta pero era buena.

Tenía personas que la amaban y ella a ellos por igual.

Pero un día todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Su amado padre murió.

Además un ser maligno y podrido apareció en su vida.

La lastimaron profundamente, en todos los aspectos.

Ella no sabía a quién recurrir, todo era un caos en su mente.

Trato de hablar con alguien pero nadie estaba ahí para detenerse a escuchar, todos estaban tratando de sobrellevar sus vidas.

Se perdió así misma.

Ya no era esa niña chispeante y llena de vida, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que un día fue.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba que pasaba pero en realidad nadie se intereso lo suficiente, pensaban que solo era algo pasajero, lo atribuyeron a la perdida reciente y dejaron de preguntarse.

No veían como el recuerdo, el dolor y la pérdida, no solo de un ser amado sino de toda una vida, la perseguían.

Se consumía poco a poco a causa de ese doloroso secreto.

Quería hablar pero no podía, el la había silenciado para siempre con sus amenazas y su violencia.

Su único consuelo era saber que al menos las personas que amaba estaban a salvo.

Su único escape era expresarse sin palabras.

Plasmaba su terror, su rabia, su dolor, sus sentimientos más oscuros, eso le hacia las cosas un poco más llevaderas.

Era horrible tener que soportar eso día con día pero era necesario, no le importaba el precio que debiera pagar con tal de que el no los dañara.

Años de infierno, la muerte de su madre hizo que ella tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo, fue cuando la luz apareció al final del túnel.

Vio la oportunidad de recuperar aunque sea un rescoldo de la felicidad que tenía antes así que se dispuso a aprovecharla.

No sabía que esto sería difícil, muy difícil.

Que el destino y la maldad se interpondrían de nuevo en su camino.

Aun así Alice no se iba a dejar vencer.

* * *

**!Hola! se que dije que me alejaria que FF hasta que acabaran mis examenes pero ya me revienta la cabeza con tantas cosas y me di un break para subir esta historia que viene rondando en mi loca cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.**

** Espero me digan que les parece.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


	2. Escapando del infierno

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y L.J. Smith, la trama y personajes adicionales son mios.**

* * *

Narrador POV

Hoy se iría.

Dejaría todo el horror del pasado atrás. O al menos eso es lo que iba a intentar.

No se llevo nada más que las fotos de su niñez, su ejemplar gastado de_ Romeo y Julieta _y el peluche que le regalo su padre por su cumpleaños número cinco y que ella atesoraba profundamente.

Todo lo demás lo quemo.

No quería ni una sola prenda o articulo de esa casa, es más si pudiera quemar la casa lo haría.

Carlisle y Carmen la esperaron afuera, Alice así lo quiso.

Al subir al auto y alejarse de esa casa en la que vivió, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida, no le dirigió una sola mirada. Su verdadero hogar estaba en Forks.

El calor le resultaba asfixiante, todo en ese lugar le parecía así.

Dejaba Phoenix para no volver jamás.

En el avión se mantuvo callada pero era consciente de la mirada escrutadora y preocupada de su tía y de su padrino.

Temían por la pobre niña.

Su delgadez y las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos eran la prueba física de lo mal que estaba.

Pero lo peor era lo de adentro, lo que nadie veía.

Solo que ella lo guardaba todo, absolutamente todo, como siempre. Ambos se sentían culpables por haberla dejado sola con ese monstruo. Ella, típico de su carácter, les había pedido que callaran lo que ahora sabían, no quería que nadie más supiera ese secreto.

Ellos por su parte sintieron una mezcla de culpa y admiración, la pequeña había soportado una carga que nunca debió llevar y aun así no se dejaba caer. Era la persona más fuerte que conocían, ella en toda su pequeñez y aparente fragilidad los había protegido a todos.

Carlisle Cullen quien nunca había sido un hombre violento tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar al desgraciado ese, solo recordar lo que había oído en la declaración de Alice le hacía ver todo rojo y apretar sus puños hasta el punto del dolor. Si tan solo pudiera vengarse del maldito.

Carmen no estaba mucho mejor, la pobre mujer sufría internamente y acallaba sus lagrimas, lagrimas por su hermana, por su sobrina, por ella misma. Había sido tan tonta e injusta. Todos lo habían sido.

El viaje había sido eterno. Cuando al fin pudieron bajar los tres suspiraron de alivio interno, el silencio era insoportable. Peor aún era el saber que las palabras no podían arreglar nada.

Alice se empezó a sentir mejor al saberse lejos pero ese alivio repentino murió cuando un hombre que paso cerca de ella la miro de manera asquerosa. Aun con su delgadez y rostro demacrado seguía pareciendo un hada. Ella empezó a hiperventilar. Carlisle se dio cuenta y le dirigió una mirada asesina a ese hombre que al ver la expresión de furia homicida en el patriarca Cullen desvió la vista muerto de miedo.

-Cálmate pequeña, estarás a salvo, nadie te va a hacer daño, lo prometo-le dijo.

Sin embargo Carlisle Cullen no podía prometer algo que no iba a poder cumplir.

Pasaron a comer algo en el aeropuerto y para ambos no paso desapercibido que Alice no comió nada casi.

-Nena debes comer-le dijo Carmen maternalmente pero cometió un error: poner su mano sobre la de su sobrina. Esta se aparto como si un choque eléctrico la hubiese atravesado. Sus ojos se dilataron de puro miedo. Su tía y padrino solo vieron la punta del iceberg, eso no era nada-tranquila Alice, no volverá a suceder.

La aludida solo respondió un débil "está bien".

Trato de calmarse, si quería recuperar su vida debia esforzarse.

El viaje a Forks incito a regresar al silencio incomodo.

Pero ella se empezó a sentir más cómoda conforme pasaban por la carretera.

Ella miraba por la ventana, el paisaje verdoso y melancólico de Forks la recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Se puso a recordar sus días felices, era algo que le parecía tan distante, como si fuesen dos vidas diferentes, de dos personas diferentes y en realidad así era.

Recordaba las acampadas en el bosque con sus hermanos, el cómo miraban el amplio firmamento repleto de estrellas, la fogata que parecía bailar con el viento, las tontas historias de terror que Emmett contaba para asustarla a ella y a Bella y el correspondiente zape de Damon por asustar a sus hermanitas.

Damon, su divertido, sarcástico y hermoso hermano. Aquel que la complacía en todo y la cuidaba como a su propia vida. El que siempre estuvo ahí, que la hacía reír, que le regalo su primer set de pintura con los escasos ahorros de un niño de 17 años que en lugar de usarlos para comprar cualquier chuchería prefirió usarlo en su hermanita pequeña. Aquel que había extrañado más que a nadie, a su protección, sus palabras cariñosas, sus canciones.

También añoraba ir de pesca con su papa, a Bella nunca le gusto, decía que ella no era para eso, su hermana tan adorable y patosa, ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Se acordaría de lo que paso?

Sus recuerdos se fueron hacia rumbos menos agradables pero los bloqueo de inmediato.

Se acordó de su madre, no de esa mujer delgada, golpeada y demacrada no, su madre era esa mujer vivaz, alegre, de chispeantes ojos azules y risa de cascabel, su alma de niña, su rebeldía y su amor por toda su familia. Esa era su madre.

_Te amo _dijo con la mirada elevada al encapotado cielo, Renee no tenía la culpa de lo que paso pensaba, la consideraba una víctima más.

Y Emmett, su hermano oso, sus tonterías, su sobre-protección, amaba sentarse junto a él a ver futbol e irle al equipo contrario lo que desencadenaba una guerra de cosquillas.

Su papa, Charlie, ese que la arropaba todas las noches y le hacía cariños en la mejilla, su valiente papa al que nunca le importo nada y daba todo con tal de defender a su familia. Lo extrañaba tanto. Soltó una lagrima silenciosa por su padre. Su héroe.

Regreso a la realidad y miro de nuevo atentamente por la ventana.

Ahí estaba el amado fulgor verde, la niebla, el frio, el antítesis de Phoenix.

El doctor Cullen aparco frente a su casa la cual estaba igual a como la pequeña Swan recordaba: hermosa, grande e imponente.

Adentro la esperaban todos, o casi todos.

Damon, Elena, Eleazar, Bonnie, Bree, Anabelle, Caroline, Stefan, Rosalie, Emmett Jeremy, Esme, Miranda y Greyson, todos impaciente por verla bueno Esme tal vez no tanto.

Ni bien cruzo el umbral de la puerta y fue atacada por un montón de abrazos. Era la locura.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y Alice se sintió bien, se sintió en casa de nuevo.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo el cual es un poco introductorio por eso es tan corto, la historia es un poco fuerte se los aviso anticipadamente y bueno ya saben sus opiniones, tomatazos, flores, lo que sea dejenmelo en un rr.**

**Ah y digan no al plagio.**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**


End file.
